Segundas oportunidades
by dannyta
Summary: El Millonario Sasuke Uchiha la había destrozado y abandonado al creerla una ladrona, sin imaginar que ella esperaba un hijo suyo. Cuando volvieron a encontrarse él seguía despreciándola, pero quería a la pequeña Sarada en su vida. Podría Sasuke soportar a la mujer que lo había traicionado, de nuevo en su vida? Podría Sakura perdonarlo?
**Declaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es solo una adaptación de la novela "Del Odio al Matrimonio" de Diana Hamilton, solo para entretención y sin fines de lucro. La historia tendrá algunas variaciones respecto de la original, pero la esencia será la misma.

" _El millonario Sasuke Uchiha había deseado casarse… hasta que descubrió que la angelical Sakura Haruno era en realidad una ladrona._

 _Cuando volvieron a encontrarse, Sakura vivía en la más absoluta pobreza con su bebe y negó una y otra vez que Sarada fuera su hija… pero también negó haber robado._

 _Sasuke nunca había podido olvidarla y ahora el matrimonio le daría lo que deseaba: su hija, venganza y a Sakura._

 **Capítulo 1: El Reencuentro**

-¡Muchas gracias! – gritó Sakura al camión que acababa de empaparla a ella y al cochecito del bebé con el agua helada de la lluvia. Sintió la frustración y la creciente ansiedad acumularse en su mandíbula. Si no conseguía cruzar esa maldita carretera en los próximos minutos, iba a llegar tarde a Finsbury Circus.

La noche anterior, en respuesta a su llamada desesperada, Naruto había accedido a proporcionarle un techo hasta que consiguiera arreglar sus problemas, y había recalcado también que sólo disponía de meda hora en su descanso para comer para dejarla entrar en su piso. Y en ese momento le quedaban escasos quince minutos para que ese tiempo acabara.

Sakura se enojó más aún. Si el propietario del piso de Tsurande Senju no hubiera llegado tarde a recoger la llave junto con el último alquiler, ella habría llegado a casa de Naruto con tiempo de sobre. Sin embargo…

Decida a aprovechar cualquier hueco entre el tráfico, tomó aliento y recordó la frase que la mujer le decía siempre que las cosas se torcían drásticamente: Busca siempre el lado positivo. Seguro que lo encuentras".

Las frasecitas de Tsurande siempre eran predecibles. Pero también eran casi siempre ciertas. Así que Sakura trató de relajarse y se recordó a sí misma que las cosas no estaban tan mal. Al menos su hija de siete meses dormía plácidamente, seca gracias a la capota del viejo carrito que habría levantado las miradas de superioridad de los transeúntes si no hubieran estado demasiado ocupados tratando de no acabar empapados en aquel día oscuro y lluvioso de finales de enero.

Y, si Naruto se marchaba, preocupado como estaba ante su posible ascenso en la agencia de viajes, ella siempre podría encontrar alguna cafetería donde poder resguardarse y tomarse un té hasta que Naruto regresara por la tarde. Lo bueno era que ella y su hijo tendrían un lugar donde alojarse mientras Sakura buscaba un empleo y no tendría que ir, gorra en mano, a los servicios sociales.

La esperanza de poder cruzar la carretera se iba desvaneciendo. Tendría que caminar por la calle un poco más hasta encontrar un paso de peatones. Molesta por todos los obstáculos que se ponían en su camino, Sakura agarró el carrito y lo giró en la nueva dirección, encontrándose de frente con una farola.

Apretó los labios, trató de realizar la maniobra de marcha atrás con el cochecito y resbaló de la acera hacia atrás, aterrizando en la carretera, sintiendo el chirriar de los frenos en los oídos y el parachoques de un coche plateado a tan solo unos centímetros de su cara.

Podría haber muerto, además de haberse quedado sin casa. ¿Qué habría pasado entonces con su bebé? Sintió un nudo en la garganta. No podía soportar pensar en ello.

Sasuke Uchiha giró el volante de su Mercedes alquilado para salir de la calle Threadneedle y entrar en Hishpsgate con decisión. Las reuniones del día habían sido completamente satisfactorias, como esperaba, como siempre.

Tenía la tarde libre, excepto por tener que echarle un vistazo a unos papeles. Luego, dos días más en Londres, con más reuniones programadas, y de vuelta a Florencia, de vuelta a la base. De vuelta a una primavera temprana. Probablemente una primavera falsa. No importaba. Salir de esa ciudad que parecía siempre ahogada en la lluvia y en la niebla sería todo un alivio.

Cinco días de negociaciones intensas, cenas de negocios, reuniones y sesiones para dejar clara su autoridad en la sede que el banco de la familia Uchiha tenía en Londres no habían conseguido proporcionarle la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho. Sobre todo aquel día.

No era cansado como se sentía. Él nunca se sentía cansado. ¿Vacío? Como si le faltara algo en su vida servida en bandeja de plata. Frunció el ceño, entornando sus ojos oscuros y brillantes. Despreciaba aquella introspección negativa. Se negaba a perder el tiempo pensando en esas cosas.

Maldita sea. ¿Acaso no tenía todo lo que un hombre podría desear? Veintisiete años, sano, fuerte, rico y, desde la muerte de su padre cuatro años atrás, la cabeza pensante tras el banco comercial de su familia. Incluso había sido descrito recientemente en una de las revistas del sector como un genio de las finanzas. Además, tenía montones de mujeres hermosas y una prometida dispuesta a hacer la vista gorda y, tan relajada como él con respecto a la fecha de la que sería una boda puramente dinástica.

Un estilo de vida que cualquier hombre envidiaría. ¿Entonces qué diablos le faltaba? ¡Ni una sola cosa!. Cuando llegara a su apartamento, se ducharía, abriría una botella de vino y escucharía algo de música; y dejaría que el vino tinto lo transportara de vuelta a la Toscana, a las sombras de los cipreses alineados a los lados de la carretera, a lo olivos, y al zumbido de las abejas en los prados.

Sus manos fuertes pero delicadas se relajaron sobre el volante. El tráfico era horrendo. Los limpiaparabrisas bailaban rítmicamente de un lado para el otro bajo la lluvia. Aquello deprimiría a cualquiera.

Divisó otra imagen deprimente a unos metros de distancia. Una vagabunda envuelta en un impermeable, con un viejo sombrero de lana calado hasta las orejas, luchando con un carrito destartalado que, sin duda, albergaría sus escasas posesiones. Supuso que sería una mujer. Era demasiado bajita para ser un hombre.

El tráfico era lento y desesperante, de modo que Sasuke tuvo tiempo de pisar el freno al ver que la mujer resbalaba y caía en la carretera.

Maldiciendo en voz baja Sasuke salió del coche a toda velocidad, ajeno al tráfico y al sonido de los claxon. ¿Había atropellado a aquella criatura patética? Creía que no. Había notado el impacto.

Caminó con rapidez hasta la parte delantera del coche. La mujer seguía sentada donde había aterrizado, en el arroyo que se había formado en la carretera, junto con el resto de la basura. Estaba de espaldas a él con la cabeza gacha, y un mechón de pelo rosa asomaba bajo su gorro de lana empapado. Definitivamente era una mujer.

Cuando Sasuke estiró el brazo para tocarle el hombro, le preguntó:

-¿Está usted herida?

Ella se puso de pie de un salto como su una bomba hubiera explotado debajo de ella y corrió hacia el cochecito abandonado.

La pequeña multitud de curiosos se había amontonado a su alrededor pero, al ver a la víctima ponerse en pie y salir corriendo con energía, habían perdido interés, recordando la incómoda y persistente lluvia, y comenzaban a dispersarse.

-Espere – dijo Sasuke. Si tenía razón y aquella mujer era una sin techo, lo meno que podía hacer era darle dinero para comer ese día y pasar la noche. Asegurarse de que estuviera bien – Acaba de sufrir un shock.

Colocándole ambas manos sobre los hombros, la giró y calculó con rapidez cuántas libras tenía en la cartera. Unas doscientas ¿sería una compensación adecuada?.

Su ceño ligeramente fruncido se intensificó más al ver la cara pálida de la mujer. El corazón le dio un vuelco y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar antes de hablar con voz fría como el hielo.

-¡Sakura Haruno, por todos los demonios! ¡Tirada en el arroyo, a donde perteneces!

Sasuke se arrepintió de sus palabras según las dijo. Insultar a aquella mujer era algo indigno, aparte de una perdida de aliento. ¿Y qué significaba esa explosión repentina? ¿Qué seguía importándole que aquella mujer adorable, encantadora e increíblemente sexy que lo había encantado y asombrado hubiera resultado ser una ladrona?.

Por supuesto que no le importaba. ¿Cómo iba a importarle? La había sado de su cabeza y de su corazón con una precisión quirúrgica hacía más de un año.

Sakura habría sido incapaz de decir palabra, ni aunque su vida hubiera dependido de ello. Tan sólo unos segundos antes, una mano en el hombro y una voz diciendo algo la habían sacado de su ensimismamiento. Y, de pronto, cualquier rastro de energía la había abandonado de nuevo.

¡Él! ¡Allí, en Londres! El último hombre al que quería ver, al último que quería admitir de nuevo en su mente; una mente que por fin había conseguido borrarlo de su memoria. Tan guapo como siempre, con las gotas de agua empapando su pelo negro como la noche y aquella boca que prometía el paraíso en la tierra, una boca para comérsela. Su traje hecho a medida se ajustaba a la perfección a su cuerpo, proporcionándole una elegancia italiana que resaltaba aquella presencia intimidante que ella recordaba vagamente.

Apenas podía respirar con aquella mirada de odio clavada en su rostro, y sintió cómo el color le desaparecía de la cara.

Sasuke notó que sus ojos grises y grandes parecían embrujados, rodeados por las ojeras, dominando sus rasgos pálidos. Su boca estaba temblorosa, ¿Sería por el shock de haber sido casi atropellada? Obviamente no estaba herida. Se dijo que no tenía ningún interés en el aspecto que Sakura presentaba: Si se había quedado sin casa, o incluso si acababa de salir de la cárcel, ella sería la única culpable.

Con eso en mente, comenzó a darse la vueta y, en ese preciso momento, oyó un gritó proveniente del carrito. Frunció el ceño y vio como Sakura sacaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en un chal y lo apretaba contra su pecho. La expresión de amor y ternura que suavizó sus rasgos le hizo recordar la belleza interna que una vez tanto lo había fascinado. Lo había impresionado también tratando a los hijos de su hermano no solo con firmeza, sino también como si fueran los niños más maravillosos del planeta.

Una niñera excelente. No podía culparla en eso. Y trabajando para una de las agencias más respetadas del Reino Unido, lo que significaba que seguía engañando con éxito a todos a su alrededor.

-Estoy seguro de que tus jefes pueden permitirse proporcionarte un vehículo más moderno. Parece que hayan encontrado ese trasto en un basurero.

Sasuke observó la cara sonrojada de Sakura.

-Ya no trabajo – dijo ella – como niñera. Algo que estoy segura de que ya sabrás. Sarada es mi hija.

"Y tuya también", se dijo a sí misma. Nada en el mundo le haría decirlo en voz alta.

-Y ahora – prosiguió Sakura acercándose al carrito – tengo que irme. Ya llego muy tarde.

-¿A dónde?

Un viento frio soplaba en ese momento y la lluvia caía con más fuerza. Sasuke observó que Sakura tenía la cara más delgada de lo que recordaba. Pálida. Cuando estaban en la isla, su cara brillaba llena de vitalidad bajo el sol, y unas diminutas pecas adornaban su nariz. Una nariz que se arrugaba cuando se reía y, a veces, incluso cuando sonreía.

Había sonreído mucho. Su desenfadada alegría de vivir había sido lo primero que lo había atraído hacia su red. Tenía que admitir que su calidez y su jovialidad habían sido algunas de las herramientas que formaban parte de su impresionante arsenal. Ese arsenal debía de tener al menos cinco estrellas, si había podido engañar a un banquero cínico y sofisticado dándole la vuelta a su vida por completo.

Lo estaba ignorando, inclinándose sobre el carrito, haciendo todo lo posible por proteger a la niña de la lluvia mientras volvía a colocarle la capota al cochecito.

Irritado por su falta de reacción ante una pregunta perfectamente razonable, y más irritado aún consigo mismo por preocupartse por la respuesta, preguntó:

-¿Y bien?

¿Por qué no se marchaba sin más? Sakura tenía ganas de gritar. Volverlo a ver la estaba destrozando por dentro. Se había obligado a sí misma a olvidar. A borrar de su memoria aquellas semanas de ensueño en la isla, borrar la manera en que lo había amado y cómo se había engañado a sí misma pensando que él la amaba a ella. Y lo que había venido después, dolor y desgracia. La creencia de Sasuke de que ella era una ladrona, su indiferencia cuando ella lo había negado, el modo en que él se había asegurado de que nunca volviera a trabajar como niñera después de eso.

-A Finsbury Circus – murmuró Sakura. Si contestaba a su pregunta, aunque no tenía ningún derecho a hacerla, quizás así desaparecería y ella podría seguir su camino.

No tenía sentido correr. Para cuando llegara allí, Naruto ya se habría marchado. No querría llegar tarde al trabajo, no cuando se jugaba el ascenso. Y el taxi con el resto de sus cosas llegaría por la tarde, como Naruto había sugerido. Al parecer había escaleras, muchas, y Sakura necesitaría ayuda para subir sus pertenencias hasta el segundo piso.

-Te llevaré. No está lejos. – dijo él haciendo que sonara como una orden.

-No – contestó ella. Caminaría hasta que se lo rompieran los pies antes que aceptar su ayuda.

-No seas idiota – dijo él con impaciencia. – Estás empapada y, como tú has dicho, no podrás llegar a tu cita por ti misma.

Ya le había agarrado el brazo con fuerza y la arrastraba hacia el coche. Tenía la puerta del copiloto abierta. El asiento de cuero parecía cómodo. El interior estaba cálido y seco. Pero flotaba en el aire la leve fragancia del aftershave que solía usar. Era demasiado íntimo. Él no lo notaría, por supuesto, ya que la despreciaba profundamente.

Hecha un lío, Sakura comenzó a meterse en el coche.

-¡Mi carrito! – exclamó – No puedo dejarlo, todas mis cosas están ahí.

-Yo me ocuparé. Deja ya de perder mi tiempo y el tuyo. Entra en el coche.

Sus palabras sonaron con la autoridad de un hombre acostumbrado a llevar la voz cantante. Sarada se agitó en brazos de su Sakura. Podían estar allí, bajo la lluvia, discutiendo todo el día, pero ella tenía que preocuparse por el bienestar de su hijo.

Finalmente se rintió, sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas y obedeció vacilante las instrucciones de "abróchate el cinturón y a la niña también", mientras Sasuke se acercaba al carrito y lo empujaba por el pavimento hacia una tienda de caridad.

Le llevó sólo unos segundos y una generosa donación deshacerse del armatoste y sacar las mantas de lana, el osito de peluche y las bolsas de plástico que había dentro. Sasuke no sabía porque se molestaba. Desde luego no por el bien de esa maldita ladrona, eso estaba claro.

Se molestaba por el bien de la pobre niña. Si, por supuesto. Complacido con aquel pensamiento, dejó el contenido del carrito en el asiento trasero del coche y se colocó tras el volante. Ninguna mujer podría andar con ese tiempo empujando a un bebé en un trasto que debía de haber estado de moda en los tiempos de la reina victoria.

-¿Dirección? – preguntó él, apretando los dientes mientras ponía el motor en marcha.

Tras escuchar la respuesta vacilante de Sakura, el coche echó a andar. Observó que no llevaba anillo de boda. ¿sería madre soltera? Seguro que había ido directa de su cama a la de otro hombre. Al pensar en ello, sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago.

La bebé balbuceó. Sasuke la miró de reojo, y vio sus brazos moverse vigorosamente, junto con unos rizos oscuros que asomaban por encima de su gorrito. Unos rizos tan oscuros y brillantes como sus enormes ojos. Era una niña muy mona. Era una pena que la criatura hubiera acabado con una madre ladrona como esa.

Sakura miró el reloj digital del coche y calculó que quizás podrían llegar a tiempo. Entonces comenzó a martirizarse a si misma por el hecho de tener un aspecto tan indeseable y desaliñado.

La montaña de sus posesiones, cosas de la bebé que estaban en ese momento apiladas en el pasillo del amable vecino de Tsurande, tendrían que ser metidas en un taxi tal como estaban, sin contar con una bolsa de basura que albergaba en resto de su propia ropa. El espacio que quedaba libre en el carrito había sido ocupado por algunas cosas de Sarada tales como pañales, cambios de ropa y biberones, de modo que no le había quedado más remedio que llevar puesto todo lo que tenía, cubriéndolo con el voluminoso impermeable que Tsurande utilizaba para cuidar su jardín cuando hacía mal tiempo.

Así que, sí, tenía un aspecto horrible. ¿Pero qué más daba?.

-¿Y de qué se trata esa cita? ¿Son negocios o es algo personal? – preguntó Sasuke, simplemente por decir algo para romper el incómodo silencio que se extendía entre ambos. No era que estuviera realmente interesado. De ninguna manera. Únicamente estaba decidido a ahorrarle a la niña el tiempo horrible y prefería que el trayecto fuese lo menos desagradable posible.

-Personal – contestó ella nerviosa.

Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido. Parecía enferma. Pálida. Su cara era más delgada de lo que debería ser, pero su cuerpo estaba más hinchado, habiendo perdido las curvas que una vez lo habían caracterizado.

-¿Y? – insistió él. ¿Pero qué le ocurría? No le importaba un comino la vida personal de esa mujer. Giró el coche y se metió por una calle relativamente libre de tráfico, buscando el número que ella le había dado.

La oyó suspirar antes de contestar.

-Me mudo a casa de un amigo. Sólo tiene un poco de tiempo para dejarme entrar – dijo ella con rapidez para que dejara de hacer preguntas – Puede que incluso ya se haya marchado.

Pero no fue así. A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver a Naruto bajar el escaso tramo de escaleras que llevaban a la puerta de la calle del edificio mientras que Sasuke frenaba en seco.

Mientras que Sakura poco menos que salía volando fuera del coche, él salió recogió las cosas que habían depositado en el asiento trasero, preguntándose si ese hombre sería el padre de la babé. Ella había dicho que iba a mudarse con él.

Observó al tipo con los ojos entornados. No parecía el típico desesperado. Alto, pelo rubio, ojos azules. No parecía ser el padre. Al pensar eso sintió cómo le hervía la sangre. ¿Con cuantos hombros habría estado? No era que le importara, desde luego. Se sentía afortunado por haber podido escapar.

Su amigo hablaba con rapidez, le dio algo a Sakura y luego miró hacia la casa. Entonces, tras darle un beso en la mejilla a su amiga, se alejó por la calle a toda velocidad.

Solucionado. Ella y su hijo estarían a salvo de la lluvia en pocos segundos. ¿Entonces por qué no se sentía cómodo en absoluto?

-¿Va todo bien? – preguntó acercándose a ella.

Ella murmuró algo inaudible, instándole a que se marchara y la dejara en paz. Odiaba el hecho de que la hiciese sentir así, lo odiaba a él por haber descubierto el tipo de persona que era, por lo que le había hecho. Y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de recordar el calor de su pasión, imágenes que creía olvidadas para siempre. Comenzó a subir las escaleras con toda la dignidad posible, sabiendo que él la seguía.

Abrió una puerta que daba a un pasillo estrecho y desierto, entró y dijo con toda la educación del mundo:

-Gracias por traerme – no lo miró a los ojos, simplemente señaló las mantas y las bolsas que él llevaba – Déjalas aquí. Bajaré luego a recogerlas.

Sarada comenzaba a agitarse mientras ella se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Sakura la apretó sobre su pecho; no quería que llamase su atención. Sasuke no era tonto. Ella no quería que el físico de su hija pusiese en funcionamiento el cerebro de su padre.

Pero notó cómo él la seguía. No tenía ningún derecho. No quería que estuviese cerca de ella ni de su bebé. Se había quedado sin derechos en ese campo en el momento en que la había tachado de ladrona y se había asegurado de que nunca volviese a ser contratada como niñera.

Tomó aliento tratando de calmarse, sabiendo que aquello no conduciría a nada más que a ponerla histérica. No tenía sentido enfadarse por algo tan mundano como la mera educación.

Las buenas maneras de Sasuke la habían impresionado cuando lo conoció en la casa que su hermano y su cuñada tenían en una isla italiana. La había tratado como a una invitada muy preciada, a ella, que simplemente trabajaba como niñera mientras la niñera oficial se recuperaba tras romperse una pierna. Así que, incluso aunque la tuviese por una ladrona, su educación le impediría marcharse y ver como ella sola subía sus cosas hasta el segundo piso.

Aun así, para cuando ella introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta marcada con el nombre de Naruto, él estaba demasiado cerca. Su cercanía prácticamente le quemaba la piel. ¿Podría notar cómo se le había acelerado el pulso? Su respiración era cada vez más rápida y sentía sus respuestas más primitivas completamente descontroladas. Era detestable que su cuerpo aún reaccionara ante él cuando lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Gracias – dijo ella sin saber cómo había sido capaz de hablar. Estaba a punto de explotar. Ella nunca había pretendido nada de él más que una simple aventura de verano. Pero su mundo se había venido abajo al ver que Sasuke había creído las palabras de esa snob de clase alta llamada Kyo Ranzu, que la había creído a ella a pesar de que Sakura lo hubiese negado todo. Y eso le había hecho sentirse rechazada y destrozada. Y el hecho de que Sasuke se hubiera encargado de apartarla de la profesión que amaba, había añadido resentimiento a todo aquello.

La puerta se abrió, dando directamente al salón. Era el típico piso de soltero. Los únicos toques de confort eran un sofá de cuero frente a una enorme televisión de pantalla plana y una mesa baja con un par de latas de cerveza vacías encima. Era evidente cómo vería Sasuke , acostumbrado al lujo discreto y a las ambigüedades, aquel ático de techo bajo lleno de revistas de coches apiladas y con las paredes ajenas a cualquier tipo de decoración.

-Adiós – añadió Sakura. Ceñirse a las formalidades era lo único que podía hacer. Se giró para mirarlo y vio como colocaba las cosas en el sofá. Pero la dignidad era difícil de mantener cuando Sarada le había agarrado el gorro de lana y se lo estaba bajando hasta los ojos.

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se habían centrado en ella. ¿Sentiría pena? Sakura levantó la barbilla y trató de calmarse.

-Has sido muy… - trató de decir las palabras - … muy amable. ¿Has preguntado cuándo puedo pasar a recoger mi carrito?

Si la tienda de caridad no le guardaba el cochecito más de un día, eso significaría otro paseo bajo la lluvia con Sarada a cuestas. Aunque ese bruto arrogante no habría pensado en eso, claro.

Sakura levantó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa.

-No lo harás – contestó él – Lo he donado a la beneficencia – junto con un generoso cheque por cualquier problema que pudieran tener para tirarlo en el contenedor más cercano. Sasuke se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pecho.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido? – preguntó ella con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas –No tenías ningún derecho a regalar mis pertenencias. ¡Tenía un valor sentimental! – exclamó sintiendo una mezcla de ira y angustia en el pecho, recordando el día en que Tsurande había aparecido por la calle orgullosa con el carrito. Lo había conseguido gracias a una conocida que trabajaba para una anciana adinerada que residía en Belgravia. Había estado en el ático durante décadas y la señora se había sentido más que complacida al saber que iba a ir a parar a un buen hogar.

"Piensa en los niños y niñas aristocráticos que habrían dado sus paseos diarios en este carrito", había dicho Tsurande. "Ya no los fabrican así. Es de calidad. Mira lo bonito que es. Dame una hora y parecerá como nuevo. Será perfecto para cuando nazca tu bebé".

La anciana había estado a su lado durante sus veinticuatro años. Tras ser despedida de su antiguo puesto cuando el padre de Sakura se había vuelto a casar al morir su madre, Tsurande se había mantenido en contacto con ella, escribiéndole cartas y mandándole regalos. Y había sido ela quien la había acogido a su regreso de Italia. Sin trabajo, embarazada, y sin casa.

Y ahora su vieja amiga se había ido por culpa de una apoplejía.

Con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, se giró para encarar a Sasuke, sintiendo cómo la pena le quemaba el pecho.

-No te importa nada que no venga en bandeja de planta ¿verdad? Ni siquiera los sentimientos de la gente. ¡Sal de mi vista! ¡Vete!.

Sasuke se puso pálido, entornó los ojos y levantó la cabeza con orgullo. Nadie le hablaba de ese modo. ¡Nadie!.

La miró con odio, sacó su cartera y tiró al suelo unos cuantos billetes.

-Consíguele a tu hijo algo más apropiado de este siglo – dijo con frialdad, y se marchó, lavándose las manos con respecto a su hija por segunda vez en su vida.

Continuará….


End file.
